U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,998 B2 describes a rechargeable screwdriver or drill, which has an electric drive motor for driving a tool-holding fixture in a motor housing. Extending approximately perpendicularly to the motor housing is a grip housing, at the lower end of which a rechargeable battery pack for supplying power is situated. Situated in the area of transition between the rechargeable battery pack and the grip housing is a lighting element, which includes a light source having a lens placed in front of it, through which a light beam is emitted to the working field lying directly in front of the tool-holding fixture. Because of the comparatively large distance between the lighting element and the working field, the lighting element must have relatively high light intensity.
According to an alternative embodiment described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,998 B2, the lighting element is located in the front area of the motor housing, in the immediate proximity of the tool-holding fixture. A disadvantage here is the comparatively large construction height, which comes about due to the angular positioning of the lighting element relative to the tool axis. The trigger switch for activating the electric drive motor, positioned in the area of transition between the motor housing and the grip housing, cannot be operated in an optimal, ergonomic manner because of the lighting element being situated directly in front.